


Dissimulate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [655]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva has always had a hidden agenda, but just what is that hidden agenda?





	Dissimulate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/15/2001 for the word [dissimulate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/15/dissimulate).
> 
> dissimulate  
> To conceal under a false appearance.  
> To hide one's feelings or intentions; to put on a false appearance; to feign; to pretend.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #320 Goals.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dissimulate

Her father had sent her in with a goal of earning the trust of NCIS. Then once she had their trust, she was to strike and take them out from the inside. That was her true goal when she joined Gibbs team.

Of course, she dissimulated her goal when she joined the team. If they knew her real goals, she'd never succeed. She had to fool them into believing she was truly there to help them.

She thought she had it in the bag, but then she'd seen the suspicion in the eyes of everyone on the MCRT. The only way to earn Gibbs trust had been to sacrifice her brother. Something she had been more than willing to do to succeed. It hadn't won everyone over, but she had won Gibbs over and as he was the leader that was all she needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
